poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Swirl's Pupil/Climbing the Stairs/Defending Syracuse
Here is how Syracuse is being defended in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The scene returns to the Avalar camp where the fighting is fierce. But many men are being slaughtered. Hunter runs through an archway shouts and kill the many Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-Hai and Demons that are running after him. Hunter of Avalar: We can’t hold them. We ride for Syracuse and warn King Dymas about Dargo and his army. Drago Bludvist: Time to play my part. (schemes to call his Wyverns) Drago's Wyverns fly over the scene. Hunter of Avalar: Take cover! Nazgul! Fall back. Fall back to Syracuse! Fall back! Retreat! Retreat! Run for your lives! Drago Bludvist: The age of all good is over. The time of all evil has come. Scene changes to show the soldiers trying to retreat over the plain to Syracuse. The Wyvernsl harass them from the air. Star Swirl rode Marahute and flew out from the city towards the men. Star Swirl flew towards the stricken men as the Wyverns continue to harass and harry them. Star Swirl sends forth a bright light from his staff which drives off the Wyverns. He joins the soldiers and they all gallop back to Syracuse together. The massive gates crank open. The doors open to admit the galloping soldiers with Star Swirl. Hunter of Avalar: We owe you our lives, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: I'm just glad to do so. Hunter? This is not the first daughter of any alicorn in particular to have crossed your path. Princess Sharon: You've met Yuna and her friends! Star Swirl the Bearded: Where? When? Hunter of Avalar: Not two days ago. Gandalf, they’re taking the road to Armageddor. Princess Sharon: Armageddor? Star Swirl looked horrified. Star Swirl the Bearded: And then the pass of to the cavern. Sharon nodded. Princess Celestia: What does that mean? What’s wrong? He looks at Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Hunter, tell me everything. Tell me all you know. The scene changes to King Dymas. King Dymas: Are you sure you know what you're doing, Princess Sharon? With Drago Bludvist leading the army, All my people will die! Princess Sharon: I did what I judged to be right. King Dymas: But what will become of Chernabog. Princess Sharon: As long as my cousin, Yuna has the Amulet of Power, It'll soon be taken to Mount Diablo. King Dymas: My people will die if everything fails! Princess Sharon: (in her deepest voice) Enough, King Dymas! You will not judge hope with despair! King Dymas stumbles backwards and falls against the young alicorn. Princess Sharon: Forgive me, Your Majesty. I'm only asking you to have faith in Princess Yuna. King Dymas: Very well, Sharon. The scene changes to the foals and Sméagol climbing the stairs. The city can be seen far below them. Yuna stumbles and nearly falls. Sméagol: Careful, Yuna! Careful. This is very far to fall. Very dangerous are the stairs. Sméagol reaches the top and turns around to look at them climbing up. Sméagol: Come, ponies. The Amulet hangs from its chain around Yuna’s neck and Sméagol sees it. His eyes are mesmerised. Sméagol: Come to Smeagol. Armor Bride: Smeagol! Snowdrop: What's happening? Zeñorita Cebra: ¡Espera, Smeagol! Princess Yuna: (use her magic to ease Smeagol's mind) Sméagol: (reaches out and grabs Yuna by the foreleg to pull her up) Smeagol is glad Yuna's here to help us. Ponies must save their strength. We continue very soon. Scene changes to the camp site. Drago sits on his fell beast on top of one of the towers. Drago Bludvist: Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until Syracuse is taken. The camera moves to the Dazzlings and then back to Drago and his beast. Drago Bludvist: Slay them all! Sonata Dusk: (in her pony form) What if Star Swirl the Bearded? Drago Bludvist: I will break him! Camera moves to Star Swirl in Syracuse, he moves over to the wall and looks over to Armaggoder. Fishlegs: We've faced Drago Bludvist before. Snoutlot: So, We can beat him again. Star Swirl the Bearded: Courage is the best defense that you have now. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225